Weekend Break
by cleotheo
Summary: Wedding Traditions Universe. When Lucius and Narcissa are going away for the weekend they invite Draco, Hermione and their friends to accompany them. Draco and Hermione along with Blaise and Ginny and George and Angelina take up the offer and the four couples head to the south of France for a few days of fun in the sun. Fun, light-hearted, five part story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Here I am with another story set in the Wedding Traditions universe. This one is a short five part story and as usual includes Hermione, Draco and their gang of friends. **

**With these stories I'm just writing them as I feel like it, so occasionally I'll reference something that will be further explained in another story. I will always try and put a note at the top of each story so you know when it's set. I've got a whole pile of stories from this universe to write, so the timings of each story will vary depending on what inspiration hits me. **

**This story is set about four months after Christmas Crackers. Blaise and Ginny are now married (Which I still haven't wrote, but I've got the story line all planned out just like I've got the whole universe planned out so I always know what happens when) George also mentions having Narcissa over for dinner, that takes place shortly after Christmas Crackers and I have a one shot planned where George and Angeline invite both Malfoy couples to dinner (Which is where the incident George mentions takes place)**

**I think that's everything, so enjoy!**

* * *

Monday night found Hermione and Draco Malfoy having dinner with their group of friends. The group had gathered at Daphne and Theo Nott's house, where Daphne had been showing off her new found cooking skills. Daphne had long since decided she would be a stay at home mother and since discovering she was pregnant a few months ago she had started spending more time at home, decorating the nursery and learning how to cook.

"Does anyone fancy going away for the weekend?" Draco asked over dessert. "My parents are going to their villa in the south of France over the weekend and they asked if anyone fancied joining them."

"I'm up for that." Blaise Zabini replied immediately. "We don't have any plans, do we Gin?" He asked, turning to his wife.

"No, we're free." Ginny answered. "And we would love to go, thanks."

"So would we." Angelina Weasley said. "A weekend away sounds lovely."

"Lovely?" George Weasley, Angelina's husband questioned. "A weekend with Narcissa sounds anything but lovely."

"You can't still be worried about mother." Draco laughed. "I thought you'd gotten over your idea that she fancied you."

"She says that, but her actions say otherwise." George pointed out. "She's always finding an excuse to touch me."

"That's just Narcissa's way." Blaise shrugged. "She doesn't mean anything by it."

"She meant something when she had her foot in my lap." George retorted. "When she was at ours for dinner in the New Year, she was running her foot up my leg."

"Don't be so ridiculous, George." Angelina snorted. "Granted she was flirting with you, but she was only doing it to wind you up."

"I'm not being ridiculous." George huffed. "As she was flirting with me she was running her foot up my leg. Eventually her foot ended up in my lap and she had a good bloody feel around."

"I've got a confession to make, George." Hermione said with a smirk. "It wasn't Narcissa feeling you up, it was me."

"What?" Draco and George cried together, looking at Hermione in surprise.

"Why the hell were you feeling George up?" Draco asked his wife.

"I thought it was you." Hermione shrugged.

"Couldn't you tell the difference?" Draco questioned. "You had your foot in his lap, didn't that tell you it wasn't me?"

"George isn't exactly lacking in that department, and he responded exactly the way you would have." Hermione replied.

"So even though you thought it was Narcissa feeling you up, you still reacted, eh George." Blaise laughed.

"I couldn't help it." George muttered, a blush appearing on his face. "I had a foot in my lap, having a good bloody poke around I might add. Any bloke would have reacted."

"Not every bloke." Daphne said. "My Theo wouldn't have responded."

"Of course he would." Blaise snorted.

"Sorry Daph, but with a foot in my lap I would have risen to the occasion." Theo pointed out to his wife.

"Even if you thought it was Narcissa having a feel?" Daphne asked.

"Yeah." Theo grinned. "Narcissa is pretty tasty for an older woman."

"Hey, that's my mother." Draco said with a grimace, he really didn't need to know his friends opinions on his mother's looks.

"Sorry Draco but Theo's right, Narcissa is pretty hot." Blaise said.

"Sorry, George." Hermione said, drawing attention back to her and saving her husband from further embarrassment. "As I said I was trying to get a reaction from Draco, but he was just sitting there as though nothing was happening."

"That's because nothing was happening." Draco argued, relieved the topic of his attractive mother had been dropped. "You were getting a reaction from George, not me. It's just a good thing it was George you were feeling up, not father."

"Now that would have been embarrassing." Angelina laughed.

"So how did you realise it was George you were feeling up?" Daphne asked.

"I didn't until all of a sudden he jumped up and rushed off to the bathroom." Hermione explained. "That was when I worked out what was happening."

"Why did you suddenly jump up and go to the bathroom, George?" Blaise asked, smirking wickedly at the redhead.

"I was getting flustered." George said. "I thought Narcissa had her foot in my lap, and when she managed to open my zip and started poking around even further, I decided to put a stop to it."

"You can unzip trousers with your toes, impressive." Pansy Parkinson said, looking at Hermione in admiration.

"Thanks." Hermione grinned.

"That sounds like a handy trick." Ginny giggled. "You'll have to teach me how to do it."

"Okay, so we've got two couples on board. Anyone else fancy a weekend in the sun?" Draco asked, steering the conversation back to the original point as the girls giggled over Hermione's impressive trick with her toes.

"That sounds great, doesn't it Daph." Theo said, turning to his wife.

"It does, but I'm afraid we can't go." Daphne replied. "Sorry, but we've made plans to visit my parents for the weekend."

"Surely that can wait." Theo argued. "We can go and see your parents next weekend."

"It's all arranged now." Daphne shrugged.

"I'm sure there'll be other weekends." Hermione said to a disappointed looking Theo.

"I guess." Theo muttered. He didn't like the idea of missing out on the fun with his friends for something he reckoned they could re-arrange for another time but he knew better than to argue with Daphne, once she made her mind up regarding something her decision was final.

"I wish we could come, but we can't." Harry Potter sighed. "Ron and I are doing a refresher Auror training course this weekend."

"Why do you need a refresher course?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows?" Ron snorted. "It's mandatory and we don't have a choice."

"Pansy, Luna, are you two coming?" Hermione asked the two witches. "Just because Harry and Ron can't make it, doesn't mean you can't have fun."

"We'd love to, but we've made plans." Ron's fiancée, Luna Lovegood responded.

"Yeah, we're going to a wedding fair up in Scotland." Pansy added. "It's only on this weekend and we're hopefully going to find Luna's dress."

"Why weren't we invited?" Ginny pouted.

"You can come if you want." Luna offered. "We were going to mention it tonight, but it looks like you've received a better offer."

"True." Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "No offence Luna, but I'd rather spend the weekend in the sun."

"We did reckon you've probably had your fill of weddings for a while." Pansy said, referring to the fact that Ginny and Blaise had just gotten married two months ago.

"And I'm not offended." Luna reassured Ginny. "In your position, I'd take a weekend in the sun as well."

"Speaking of which, when do we leave?" Blaise asked his best friend.

"We leave on Friday evening, basically as soon as people are ready. And we return late Sunday night." Draco answered. "I know it's just a few days, but the villa's lovely and the surrounding area is beautiful."

"How are we getting there?" Angelina asked, suddenly wondering if she's be able to go. She was six months pregnant and it wasn't safe for her to apparate.

"We'll go by floo." Draco replied. "I'll get father to connect our house to the villa and we can all go from there."

::::::

Late on Friday afternoon George, Angelina, Ginny and Blaise all arrived at Draco and Hermione's house ready for the off. After a few minutes of chattering Draco set up the fire and told his friends the address of the villa.

Hermione travelled first, followed by Angelina and Ginny. When the girls arrived in the front room of the large villa they found Narcissa waiting for them. Narcissa welcomed all three with a hug and was asking Angelina about her pregnancy when the boys began to arrive. Blaise arrived first, followed by George and Draco brought up the rear.

"Boys, how nice to see you." Narcissa smiled.

Walking over to the boys she greeted them all with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. George stiffened when Narcissa embraced him, causing Blaise and Draco to laugh at their friend.

"Are you okay, George?" Narcissa asked, knowing full well what was wrong with the redhead.

"I'm fine." George replied, attempting to smile. He'd just witnessed Narcissa hugging and kissing Blaise but in his opinion she still held onto him that bit longer.

"Good." Narcissa nodded. "Why don't you take your luggage upstairs and settle in. Lucius and I thought we could go out for dinner, there's a lovely restaurant not far from here."

"That sounds great, Narcissa." Hermione told her mother-in-law as the men grabbed the cases.

Leaving Narcissa in the front room, Draco led the way upstairs. The top floor consisted of a long hallway with dozens of identical doors lining the hallway.

"I bet it's easy to get lost up here." Ginny commented. "How do you remember which room's which?"

"I usually count from the first door." Draco explained. "For example, the first door is a linen cupboard and my room is three bedrooms along from that."

"Where's your parents room?" George asked.

"The second room along." Draco said, pointing to the door next to his. "Why?"

"Because if it's at all possible I want to be as far away from Narcissa as possible." George replied, causing laughter all round.

"I'll have to have a look and see what rooms have been set up." Draco said, briefly opening his bedroom door and throwing his and Hermione's case inside.

Checking the bedrooms he found the first bedroom, right next door to Lucius and Narcissa, and the room next door to his and Hermione's were set up for guests. George immediately nabbed the room next to Draco and Hermione, leaving Blaise and Ginny to set up next to Draco's parents. Once the rooms were sorted the three couples each went their separate ways to unpack and get ready for dinner.

When they entered the bedroom, Hermione had a good look around the large room while Draco magically unpacked their bags. Hermione had just stepped out onto the balcony, when Draco stepped up behind her and wrapped her in his arms.

"This place is lovely." Hermione said, looking out at the spectacular view of the nearby beach and ocean.

"It is." Draco replied, brushing his lips against Hermione's neck. "And as we've never visited this place we've got to christen the place."

"With your parents and four of our best friends here, I think the christening will be confined to the bedroom." Hermione chuckled, not fancying been caught over the weekend.

"I'm sure we can sneak away tomorrow." Draco said. "Although for tonight, I'm more than happy to christen this room. You know, I've never had sex in this villa."

"When was the last time you were here?" Hermione questioned.

Draco tilted his head to the side as he tried to remember the last time he had visited the villa. "Sometime in school, possibly the summer before fifth year."

"So you were fifteen last time you were here, it's no surprise you haven't had sex here." Hermione retorted.

"I still think we should remedy that." Draco said. "I'm sure we've got time before dinner."

"I don't think so." Hermione said, batting Draco's wandering hands away and stepping out of his arms. "I want a shower before I start getting dressed."

"Do you want company?" Draco asked as Hermione grabbed a few things and set off towards the en-suite bathroom.

"Not tonight, I actually want to shower quickly." Hermione retorted, before entering the bathroom and shutting the door firmly behind her.

When Hermione exited the bathroom half an hour later Draco quickly ducked inside. When Draco re-emerged he found Hermione still sitting in her towel, doing her hair and make-up.

"You've haven't gotten very far." Draco commented as he began to get dressed himself. "I thought you would have been ready to go by now."

"I just need to put my dress on." Hermione said as she stood up.

When Hermione dropped her towel and grabbed her sapphire dress from the bed, Draco watched his wife as she slipped the dress on without bothering with underwear. Hermione then slid into her heels, grabbed her bag and turned to Draco.

"I'm ready."

Draco gaped at Hermione, his grey eyes scanning her curves. "Are you seriously not going to wear any underwear?"

"The dress doesn't look as good with underwear." Hermione shrugged. "Besides this way you can spend the night looking forward to when we get back. Just think, you'll only have to remove one thing to have me completely naked."

"You do realise that dress is short enough for me to get my hand under, don't you?" Draco grinned. "I'm going to spend the entire night teasing you."

Hermione smiled at Draco before giving him a brief kiss. "I'm looking forward to it. In fact I was hoping you might do more than tease if we snuck off to the bathroom."

Draco laughed at Hermione as the couple made their way from the bedroom. Dinner was going to be fun, not to mention the fun they would have when they returned to the villa. The weekend looked as though it was going to be a perfect getaway.


	2. Chapter 2

Over their meal on Friday evening the group had decided to spend a lazy Saturday lounging around the pool. Over the course of Saturday morning the group all explored the immediate vicinity of the villa, before having a light lunch. Once lunch was over the group split up yet again to change into their swimwear, before they started to reconvene around the pool.

Draco, Blaise and George were all lying on sun-loungers, with a table full of beers sitting beside them. While the three wizards were lounging on one side of the pool, the girls were over the other side. Angelina was sitting at a table in the shade, sipping on a non-alcoholic cocktail, while Hermione and Ginny were lying on sun-loungers wearing tiny bikinis in order to get a tan. Lucius and Narcissa meanwhile, hadn't ventured out by the pool as of yet.

"What do you think your parents are doing?" Blaise asked Draco.

"I don't want to think about it." Draco replied, taking a swig from his beer. "I'm sure they'll show up when they're ready."

"Or they might stay inside all afternoon." George said hopefully.

"You spoke too soon, George." Blaise chuckled as he heard the villa doors slide open behind them.

A few seconds later Narcissa appeared at their side, wearing a dark green bikini and white sarong. While the bikini was more modest that the ones Hermione and Ginny were wearing it still showed off her impressive figure and the see through sarong did nothing to hide Narcissa's long, shapely legs.

"Hello boys." Narcissa smiled at the trio, before sauntering away to join Angelina at her table.

Despite himself George found his eyes glued to Narcissa as she strolled over to his wife. He had to admit for an older woman, she was still pretty hot. Scary, but hot.

"Are you ogling my wife, George?" Lucius's amused voice rang out beside the trio.

"What? No. Of course not." George spluttered, averting his eyes from where Narcissa was.

"Don't get yourself in a flap, George, I was only joking." Lucius chuckled, settling down on the fourth sun-lounger and grabbing a beer. "I wouldn't mind if you were looking at Narcissa, she is an attractive woman."

"You're telling me." Blaise muttered, his attention riveted on the other side of the pool. "She's bloody hot, I wouldn't kick her out of my bed."

As he spoke Blaise suddenly realised he might have offended Draco, Lucius and George and when he turned to look at them all three of them were looking at him.

"Not that I would ever go there of course." He said hurriedly. "I mean I've got a wife and I would never dream of cheating on her." He said to George before turning to Draco. "And she's your mother, I would never shag my best friends' mother. And of course she's married and I wouldn't interfere in a marriage." The final bit was aimed at Lucius, who merely chuckled at Blaise.

"It's alright Blaise, there's no harm in looking." Lucius grinned. "As long as that's all you do, we'll be fine."

Blaise nodded in relief, before turning his attention back towards Narcissa. "Lucius, you're a lucky man having such an attractive wife. I've always liked an older woman."

"Well she's not an older woman for me, I'm older than her." Lucius chuckled. "But I do agree on the older woman thing. I once had the most amazing summer of my young life with an older lover."

"I don't think I want to know this." Draco muttered, trying not to pay attention to his father. Unfortunately Blaise and George were extremely interested in Lucius's tale and urged him to say more.

"Well it was the summer before my last year at Hogwarts. I was seventeen and I'd had my fair share of witches, but this was something special." Lucius told Blaise and George. "I spent my entire summer with this older witch and she made sure I knew everything there was to know about pleasing a woman. Just ask Narcissa, I never leave her wanting, she's always more than satisfied with my bedroom skills."

"Who was this witch?" Blaise asked. "And what happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her, but the whole thing took place on the understanding it would be one summer and that was it, no more." Lucius answered. "She was the mother of my best friend."

"Hold on. Back in school your best friend was Theo's father." Draco paused as understanding hit him. "Bloody hell, you've shagged Theo's grandmother."

At the revelation Blaise and George burst in laughter, imagining what fun they could have revealing this information to Theo.

"She was quite the witch in her day." Lucius smirked. "Mind you it was a good job I had so much energy, she would have tired a lesser man out."

"Ugh, that's it I've heard enough." Draco jumped up from his seat and after finishing his beer he headed for the pool.

Just before he dived into the water he heard Blaise asking for more details. Trying to dislodge the images in his head, Draco set about swimming lengths of the pool. He knew Theo's grandmother and the thought of her and Lucius together made him feel queasy. Maybe it was a good job Theo hadn't been able to come, at least he was spared the embarrassment of hearing about his grandmother's sex life.

When Draco emerged from the pool nearly fifteen minutes later, his father and two friends were still talking and laughing. Not willing to go back to his original seat in case his father was still regaling Blaise and George with tales from his sordid past, Draco headed over to where Hermione was lying.

"Hi." Hermione smiled as Draco perched on the end of her sun-lounger. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just needed to get away from father." Draco replied. "He's telling stories about his summer of love with Theo's grandmother."

"What?" Ginny questioned from her position next to Hermione. "Lucius has slept with Theo's gran?"

"Apparently." Draco drawled. "He's currently telling Blaise and George about the joys of an older witch."

"Blaise better not be getting any ideas." Ginny muttered darkly as she turned her attention to the trio of men on the opposite side of the pool.

"Of course he isn't." Draco tutted. He knew his friend may have been expressing his rather favourable opinion on older women but he loved Ginny and would never do anything to jeopardise their relationship.

"I'll just go and make sure." Ginny announced as she stood up and headed to where her husband and brother were talking with Lucius.

"She's only going over there in search of a juicy story." Hermione commented. "She's probably hoping Lucius is still talking about his fling with Theo's grandmother."

Draco grimaced at the reminder as he stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Hermione nodded and hopped up off her lounger, slipping on her sandals before turning to her husband. "Where are we going?"

"I thought we could just go down to the beach." Draco replied.

Calling out a goodbye to the others, Draco and Hermione headed down to the nearby beach. While the beach wasn't technically a private beach the Malfoy's villa was the only one in the immediate vicinity so the beach was deserted. After fifteen minutes of walking the villa was a small dot in the distance and Draco and Hermione hadn't spotted another sole.

Abruptly stopping in his tracks, Draco took a quick glance around, before sitting down on the sand and pulling Hermione down on his lap.

"What are you doing?" Hermione laughed.

"Taking advantage of the fact I've got you alone." Draco smirked, tugging at Hermione's bikini top and undoing the strings tying it together.

"We can't do anything here." Hermione hissed as one of Draco's hands came up and cupped her breast while the other one divested her of her bikini top.

"There's no-one around." Draco remarked as he began trailing kisses down Hermione's neck.

Hermione looked around and saw no-one. If anyone left the villa they would see them coming and it would take them a while to get close enough for them to see what her and Draco were up to. There was also no sign of anyone in the other direction and Hermione could see for miles up the beach, meaning they would see someone approaching from that direction as well.

"We're still out in the open, even if there is no-one around." Hermione pointed out, although she couldn't help but roll her hips against Draco, moaning as she felt how aroused he was getting.

"It's not as if it's the first time we've done it out in the open." Draco chuckled as he began untying Hermione's bikini bottoms.

"You're such a bad influence." Hermione sighed as she lifted her hips so Draco could remove her bottoms. By this point she was well and truly turned on and stopping just wasn't an option.

"I try." Draco grinned before crashing his lips against Hermione's.

As they kissed the couple managed to push Draco's shorts down enough to release his straining erection. Breaking the kiss Hermione grinned at Draco before impaling herself on her husband.

"You feel so good." Draco moaned as Hermione settled herself on him.

Hermione smiled and Draco and reconnected their lips as she began to move. Draco's hands wandered over Hermione's body, caressing every inch of her exposed skin as she expertly rode him. Hermione grasped onto Draco's shoulders as she moved her body against his, gradually increasing the tempo as she chased her release.

As Hermione's pace got more frantic, Draco's hand dropped to her hips as he helped her move atop of him. When he knew they were both nearly ready to burst, his fingers trailed in between Hermione's legs and found her sensitive bundle of nerves. A few minutes later Hermione cried his name as she began coming apart around him. Hermione's release triggered Draco's and he followed his wife into orgasmic bliss.

Both fully sated the couple collapsed onto the beach where they lay entwined together for several minutes. Once they had recovered from their exertions, they quickly redressed and headed back to the villa with massive smiles on their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I'm drunk." Hermione giggled as she tried for the third time to stand up. This time she managed to stay on her feet and the other three witches in the room cheered her on as she took a few wobbly steps.

It was well after midnight in France and the women, apart from Angelina, had been drinking since early evening. Lucius had long since gone to bed after making suggestive remarks to Narcissa about an early night, but his wife had been having too much fun to go to bed. Draco, Blaise and George had also headed off to bed, each hoping their wives would be joining them before long. The girls however had been having too much fun together and thoughts of their husbands hadn't entered their head.

"Can you manage up the stairs?" Angelina asked. She was the only sober one amongst them, but she was still intoxicated by the laughter and good times they were having.

"I'm fine." Hermione said, turning determinedly towards the stairs. "I'm off for sex." She announced with a giggle as she stumbled forward.

"If Draco's still up for it." Ginny laughed. "I bet he's asleep like Blaise, I can hear his snores from here."

"Draco's always up for it." Hermione replied. "He'll be waiting in bed for me right now. I need to get to him."

"Do you want some help?" Angelina offered.

"No." Hermione started to shake her head, but quickly stopped when the room start to spin. "I'm a grown witch I can handle sex, I mean stairs."

Angelina, Narcissa and Ginny all laughed at Hermione as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing onto the handrail she began slowly climbing up them, all the time mumbling about Draco and the sex she was going to have.

Upon reaching the top of the stairs Hermione stopped and frowned. "So many doors." She muttered to herself. Composing herself she remembered what Draco had said about his room being the third door along. Walking over to the first door she placed her hand on it and counted it. "One." With a tiny nod she staggered over to the next door. "Two. And three." She announced coming to a stop at the third door along. "Sex, here I come."

With a giggle, Hermione pushed the door open and crept into the dark room. Not bothering with the light she wriggled out of her dress and crawled into bed with her husband, wearing just her skimpy underwear.

::::::

Lucius was on the verge of drifting off to sleep when he felt a warm, feminine form crawl into bed with him. He'd long since given up hope of Narcissa heading to bed for some fun as he heard the laughing and commotion from downstairs, so instead he had read for a bit before settling down to sleep.

Lucius wasn't quite fully alert when Narcissa crawled into bed and started to press kisses against his shoulder and cheek. When her hand reached down into his underwear and began to stroke him, Lucius started to become alert. Reaching his arm out he grabbed hold of a taut backside and alarm bells began to ring, Narcissa's behind was still in pretty good shape but the flesh he had hold of definitely didn't belong to his wife.

Feeling more alert, Lucius slid his hand over the hip of the witch in bed with him and rested it on her flat stomach. That ruled Angelina out of the picture as George's wife was pregnant, and the stomach of the witch in bed with him was toned and flat. Lucius briefly debated to let the girl in his bed know of her mistake, but he still didn't know who it was and his curiosity was getting the better of him.

Sliding his hand further north he found a pair of breasts, barely encased in some sort of lacy material. His touch produced a low moan from the witch and Lucius could feel himself responding to the sound. Continuing to poke around he decided it was Hermione in bed with him, the breasts he'd had a good squeeze of were significantly larger than Ginny's. Not that Lucius had spent time ogling the breasts of his daughter-in-law and her friend, it was just something that he couldn't help but notice earlier when both witches were in their bikinis.

Removing his hands from Hermione's body, he reached down and grabbed hold of her hand. No doubt she would be mortified by her mistake, but it would only be worse the longer she'd been handling his goods. Pulling her hand out of his boxers, he chuckled at her disappointed moan.

"Draco. Why are you stopping me?" She asked, trying to wriggle her hand out his grasp and return it to his underwear.

"I'm not Draco." Lucius chuckled. "But if you want to continue, feel free."

At his words, the high pitched scream Hermione let out nearly pierced Lucius's eardrums and no doubt the entire house would have heard. Straight away he felt her jump out of bed as he reached for his wand and flicked on the lights.

When the lights came on Lucius had to try hard not to stare at Hermione. She was wearing the tiniest bra and knickers set he'd ever seen. The material was emerald green and was so thin it was see through. Her nipples were clearly visible through the low cut bra and when she turned to head for the door Lucius groaned at the sight of her backside, fully exposed in the thong she was wearing.

"What the hell?" Lucius heard Draco exclaim as Hermione ran out into the hallway.

Pulling on a robe to hide the effect his daughter-in-law had on him, Lucius went to the doorway. Hermione was standing in the hallway along with Draco, Blaise and George. Narcissa, Ginny and Angelina were just rushing up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"What's going on?" Narcissa asked, wondering why Hermione was standing in the hallway in just her underwear.

"Hermione got a little lost." Lucius explained. "I think she miscounted the rooms."

"Did you get into bed with Lucius?" Ginny giggled at the thought.

Hermione reluctantly nodded her head, suddenly she was very sober and extremely embarrassed as she thought about what had just happened. Not only had she accidentally gotten into bed with Lucius, she had felt him up and he'd had a good bloody feel of her.

"What happened?" Draco asked, noticing his father was in a robe. He just hoped he wasn't naked underneath.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"Hermione just got into the wrong bed, and I kindly pointed it out to her." Lucius added just as quick.

"Before or after you'd had a good grope?" Blaise laughed.

"I didn't grope her." Lucius protested, hoping Narcissa couldn't tell he was lying.

"Then you're a better man than me." George chuckled, looking at Hermione in her skimpy outfit. Her breasts were practically falling out of the bra she was wearing, not that it mattered much as the material was so see through he could see all she had to offer. "If Hermione hopped into my bed dressed like that, I would have a feel."

"Me too." Blaise agreed from the other side of Hermione. His view was the back of Hermione and his eyes were glued to her backside that was on display. "The views not bad from this end either."

Hermione turned round to glare at Blaise, giving both him and George a different view of her. Blaise was now eyeing up her chest, while George was checking out her backside.

"Will you both stop looking at my wife?" Draco growled, storming into the bedroom and returning a second later with a shirt he threw to Hermione who gratefully pulled it on.

"Maybe it's time we all went to bed." Narcissa suggested.

"Yes, this was just a drunken mistake and I would appreciate if it was never mentioned again." Hermione said before she turned round and hurried into her and Draco's room. She knew the incident wouldn't be forgotten as easily, but she could hope.

Draco followed Hermione into their room while Blaise and Ginny and George and Angelina headed into their rooms, both couples giggling about what had just happened. Lucius had already headed back into the bedroom and once Narcissa was sure everyone was in their rooms she followed her husband.

"So you didn't grab a feel of Hermione." She said, eying her husband up suspiciously.

"Maybe just a tiny one." Lucius admitted. "Just enough to know she wasn't you."

Narcissa snorted sceptically as she walked over to where Hermione's dress and shoes were discarded. Picking them up she placed them on a chair to give back to her daughter-in-law, before turning back to her husband.

"Tell me the truth, what really happened. How far did things go?"

"Not too far. I swear I stopped her as soon as I realised it was Hermione." Lucius said, before abruptly shutting up as he thought he may have revealed too much.

"And how did you realise it was Hermione?" Narcissa questioned.

"She wasn't pregnant like Angelina and she's got more up top than Ginny." Lucius answered quietly. He knew Narcissa would get the truth out of him eventually so it was easier to just tell her everything straight away.

"Nice logic." Narcissa rolled her eyes at Lucius. She known immediately he'd gotten a good feel of their daughter-in-law, the question now was how good a feel of her husband had Hermione gotten. "And what was Hermione doing when you stopped her?"

"Just kissing me and stuff." Lucius shrugged, trying to pretend she hadn't had her hand down his underpants, which was hard to do considering he was still aroused by both her actions and what she'd looked like.

"And stuff? What sort of stuff?" Narcissa demanded as she strode over to Lucius and began to untie his robe.

Lucius looked at Narcissa in panic as she fully opened his robe and spotted the reason he had put it on. "She may have had hold of me." He whispered.

"So I see." Narcissa smirked. "Was she any good?"

"It was a couple of seconds." Lucius replied, not wanting to admit that Hermione's hands were very talented. "And she wasn't you." He added, wrapping his arms around his wife.

"She still got a rise out of you." Narcissa pointed out.

"Of course she did, I'm a man and she's a pretty attractive young witch." Lucius snorted. "I mean did you see what she was wearing."

"More like what she wasn't wearing." Narcissa giggled. "That was quite possibly the most revealing set of underwear I've ever seen, you could see everything."

"I know." Lucius sighed wistfully. "Lucky Draco."

Narcissa glared playfully at her husband, until he gave her a kiss and made sure she knew she was the only witch he wanted. While Hermione was attractive, Narcissa was the only witch he wanted in his bed.

"Should I get some underwear like that?" Narcissa asked as she quickly undressed and the couple settled into bed. "I could ask Hermione where she got them from."

"Don't bother." Lucius grinned. "I prefer you in no underwear."

As if to prove his point Lucius's hands delved under the covers and grabbed hold of his naked wife. Within minutes the couple were happily rolling around on the bed, Hermione's drunken mistake well and truly forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco entered the bedroom and placed a cup of strong coffee and a glass of hangover potion on the bedside table. Even though it was mid-morning Hermione was still sprawled in bed, her head buried under the covers. Walking over to the large windows Draco pulled open the curtains, letting the bright sunlight flood into the room. In the bed Hermione groaned and tried to bury herself further under the blankets.

"Oh no you don't." Draco chuckled walking over to the bed and pulling the covers off Hermione. "It's time to get up."

"I don't want to." Hermione mumbled, placing a pillow over her head.

"Tough." Draco reached over and pulled the pillow off Hermione's head, causing his wife to growl at him. Grabbing the hangover potion, Draco handed the glass to Hermione. "Drink this, it'll help."

Hermione took the glass from Draco and drowned the purple liquid in one gulp. She grimaced at the bitter taste, but almost immediately she began to feel better. However, while her hangover was fading her embarrassment over the previous night was still very much in evidence.

"I'm never leaving this room again." Hermione declared as she flopped back onto the bed.

"That's hardly practical." Draco retorted. "We do have a life back in England."

"A life where I'll forever be known as the witch who jumped into bed with her father-in-law." Hermione blushed at the memory of the previous night.

"It was just an accident." Draco said.

He'd already spoken to his mother that morning and Narcissa had filled him in on all the details Lucius had told her. That meant Draco knew exactly what had occurred between his wife and father, but he was still curious as to whether Hermione would admit to everything that had occurred. If it wasn't for the fact Hermione had been totally drunk, he might have been perturbed by the incident but as it was he just found it hilarious.

"You never did tell me exactly what happened." Draco said, handing Hermione her coffee. The second they had entered the bedroom the previous night Hermione had mumbled something about sex, before she passed out in the centre of the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione muttered as she sipped her hot beverage.

"Why?" Draco questioned. "Have you got something to hide?"

"No, it's just embarrassing." Hermione replied. "Do you really want to know?" She asked with a sigh when she realised Draco was still looking at her in an expectant manner.

"Yes." Draco nodded, trying not to smirk.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Hermione huffed, placing her cup back on the bedside table. "First of all as you know I was pretty drunk, it took me nearly ten minutes to stand up, five minutes to make it to the stairs and another ten to climb them. Anyway when I got to the top of the stairs I was confronted by all these doors that were identical. I remembered what you said about your room being the third bedroom, so I started to count."

"And you forgot about the linen cupboard." Draco chuckled, immediately spotting where his wife's mistake had occurred. "You counted that as a bedroom, meaning my parents room was the third door."

"Yep." Hermione nodded.

"Okay so you went into the room, did you not notice it wasn't me in bed? In fact did you not notice the entire room is set out differently?"

"We've just established I was drunk." Hermione answered. "So there I was drunk and ready for some action. I didn't even think about the room being different as I stripped off and climbed into bed. And as for not knowing it was you, it was pitch black and I couldn't see a thing."

"What happened once you got into bed?" Draco questioned, wondering how much Hermione was going to tell him.

"I snuggled down beside you, well who I thought was you, and started to gain your attention." Hermione admitted. "And just for the record, I definitely got your father's attention. I hadn't been in the bed for five minutes before he was grabbing my backside, and he had a good bloody feel of my chest."

"I know." Draco chuckled. "He was working out who you were."

"What?" Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are you telling me he knew it wasn't your mother when he was groping me? I assumed he was just as confused as me, until I said your name."

"He initially thought it was mother, until he grabbed your arse. That's when he realised it wasn't her and began trying to work out who had climbed into his bed." Draco explained. "And according to father the second he realised it was you, he removed both his hands, and yours, and that was what made you say my name."

Hermione thought back over events of the previous night before she slowly nodded her head. "Actually that seems about right, not that I'm entirely sure as it's a bit fuzzy in parts."

"Right, so now we've established that father stopped you when he realised who you were, do you want to tell me where he removed your hands from?" Draco smirked at Hermione, unable to contain his amusement.

"You already know." Hermione hissed, narrowing her eyes at her laughing husband.

"Come on humour me." Draco laughed. "Where were your hands?"

"They were in his underwear." Hermione muttered. "And yes before you ask, I had hold of him."

"Did that not tell you it wasn't me?" Draco questioned, genuinely interested in why his own wife failed to spot it wasn't him she was fondling.

"Again I was drunk and not totally at my most observant. The basics were the same, it was big and hard." Hermione replied. "Although I can tell you, you take after your father in that department. He's also rather impressive."

Hermione laughed as Draco grimaced at the comparison.

"Okay, I think that's enough." He said, jumping off the bed. "Get up so we can get downstairs. We're all heading into the village after lunch."

"No way." Hermione shook her head stubbornly. "I am not facing people after last night. As if what happened with your father wasn't bad enough, perhaps you forgot that everyone saw me practically naked."

"You weren't naked, you had your underwear on." Draco retorted.

Hermione snorted as she got off the bed and stripped off the shirt she was still wearing from the previous night. Standing in her skimpy underwear she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"See, I'm practically naked." She demonstrated by spinning around and making sure Draco saw exactly how little she had covered. "And even the covered bits are visible through this bloody material."

"So I've noticed." Draco said as his grey eyes were scanning hungrily over Hermione's body. With the incident the previous night they hadn't had sex, but Hermione's underwear was very tempting.

Hermione smiled as she noticed where Draco's attention had gone, maybe if she handled things right they could spend the rest of the day in bed rather than with the others. Walking over to her husband, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her scantily clad body up against his.

"I bought this set especially for you." She purred, running one of her hands through Draco's soft hair. "Do you not want to take them off me?"

"Most definitely." Draco grinned, leaning down and capturing Hermione's lips with his own. Lunch and the others could wait, right now he had his sexy wife to deal with.

::::::

Unfortunately for Hermione her plan of keeping Draco in bed all afternoon failed. After a couple of hours he insisted they get up and check if the others were still in the villa. They'd probably have missed lunch, but Draco reckoned they might catch their friends before they headed down to the local village.

As the couple headed downstairs Hermione hoped everyone else had already gone. When the front room was deserted she began to hope her and Draco were alone, but as they approached the doors leading out to the pool area she could hear talking and laughter. Peering out of the glass doors, Hermione paused when she spotted everyone was still sitting around the pool, the remnants of their lunch still evident on the tables.

"Come on." Draco told hold of Hermione's hand and pulled his wife outside.

The second they stepped outside Hermione felt like everyone was staring at her. Blaise and George were sitting with their heads together, muttering and sniggering quietly, and Narcissa, Angelina and Ginny all looked as though they were trying not to laugh. The only person who looked as uncomfortable as Hermione was Lucius. Draco's father had quickly looked away when he spotted Hermione and he was sitting with his head lowered.

"Hermione, how nice to see you." Narcissa smiled, trying to act normal.

"It was even nicer to see you last night." Blaise joked. "The view was pretty impressive."

George heartily agreed with Blaise as the two wizards laughed and made whistling noises at Hermione. Hermione glared at the duo, causing them to stop the whistling but they continued to laugh quietly together.

"Do you two want something to eat?" Narcissa asked, trying to regain some sense of normality over the afternoon.

"We'll just grab something down at the village." Draco said. "That is if we're still going out."

"Yes, we're still going." Narcissa nodded. "We were just waiting for you two."

"You didn't have to do that, you could have gone on ahead." Hermione said.

"Nonsense, we weren't going to leave you behind." Narcissa tutted, before turning her attention to the entire group. "Well what are you waiting for, let's get going."

The group jumped to attention at Narcissa's words and after summoning everything they needed they were off. Lucius and Narcissa led the way while Hermione made sure she and Draco were at the back of the group. So far Hermione hadn't had to deal with Lucius directly and she was putting it off for as long as possible.

After a scenic fifteen minute walk the group arrived at the small French wizarding village. When they arrived the group all wanted to see and do different things so they agreed to split up and meet back up in a few hours. As the group split up Hermione watched where Lucius and Narcissa were heading, before dragging Draco in the opposite direction.

"You can't avoid father for ever." Draco chuckled, knowing exactly what Hermione was up to.

"I know." Hermione admitted. "But I can at least avoid the embarrassment for as long as possible."

"Well you can for a few hours, then we're all meeting up again." Draco pointed out.

"I'll worry about that in a few hours, for now let's just enjoy ourselves."

Draco nodded and wrapping his arm around Hermione's waist the couple set off to explore the small village.


	5. Chapter 5

By the time the whole gang met up on Monday night to catch up on their weekends, Hermione's embarrassment was starting to fade and she was beginning to see the funny side of things. However while she may have been able to see how funny the situation was it didn't mean she wanted to talk about it. Not that she had much choice as inevitably the conversation turned onto the weekend in France.

Initially Hermione had been hopeful that the incident was forgotten as the first hour of the gathering passed with mention of France. Harry and Ron spent ten minutes complaining about their refresher course, followed by Theo complaining about his boring weekend at his in-law's. Daphne however seemed to have had a more productive weekend, having gone baby shopping with her mother and spent a fortune. Luna and Pansy had also had a successful weekend at the wedding fair, they had found Luna the perfect dress, had found the bridesmaid's dresses she wanted and have even found a bakery to do the wedding cake.

"So how was France?" Theo asked, bringing up the subject Hermione had hoped would fail to arise.

"It was great." Angelina replied with a smile.

"Very illuminating." Blaise chuckled.

"And revealing." George added. "Very revealing."

"What's the joke?" Harry asked. While Blaise and George were both laughing heartily, Angelina and Ginny were giggling quietly and Draco was smirking.

"Nothing." Hermione said quickly, not wanting her embarrassment to be shared with even more people.

"Come on, Hermione, we have to tell the story." Ginny implored her friend. "It's just too funny not to mention."

"Fine." Hermione huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just want it noted that I hate you all for laughing at my embarrassment."

"You would be laughing at us, if one of us had done the same thing." Ginny pointed out.

"What the hell happened?" Ron asked, his curiosity growing by the second.

"Please let me tell the story." Blaise begged, sitting up eagerly.

"Here come the dramatics." Ginny muttered, rolling her eyes at her husband.

Blaise playfully glared at Ginny, before turning to the group that hadn't been in France. "Well it all started on Saturday night after we'd all been drinking a bit. Anyway, we lads had gone to bed and the girls carried on drinking for a while. So there I was lying in bed waiting for Ginny and all of a sudden there was this ear shattering scream. Jumping up I went running into the hallway to find Draco and George also coming out of their rooms to see what was going on. As we were standing in the hallway Hermione suddenly comes flying out of this bedroom, wearing the skimpiest underwear you've ever seen." Blaise paused for effect and even winked at Hermione before he continued. "I mean you could see everything, she might as well have been naked."

"Nice." Theo grinned at Hermione. "Damn, I wish I'd been there."

"Theo." Daphne glared at her husband. "That's Draco's wife you're talking about."

"I know." Theo nodded. "But it doesn't change the fact Hermione is pretty hot and any man would want to see her in skimpy undies."

"Totally." Harry agreed.

"Oh yeah." Ron added with a grin.

While the two wizards may have been Hermione's oldest friends they weren't blind, they knew exactly how attractive their best friend was.

"I'm confused." Pansy said with a frown as she turned to Hermione. "I mean we've all caught you and Draco getting frisky, so why the embarrassment over skimpy underwear?"

"That wasn't the most embarrassing part." Hermione muttered through clenched teeth.

"I was just getting to that bit." Blaise tutted. "Honestly you lot are so impatient. First of all I just wanted to paint a picture of Hermione in her tiny underwear."

"You did that alright." Theo said wistfully, once again wishing he'd been part of the fun.

"Anyway, to finish my story we were all standing in the hallway and suddenly Lucius suddenly emerges from the room behind Hermione." Blaise explained, once again grabbing the group's attention. "It turns out Hermione was so drunk she went into the wrong room and got into bed with Lucius."

Peals of laughter rang out across the room as the group pictured the scene. The group who had actually been in France were also laughing as they remembered the incident.

"Oh, that's just brilliant." Pansy cried, wiping away tears of laughter. "Climbing into bed with your father-in-law, classic."

"Who realised the mistake?" Luna asked.

"Lucius." Hermione muttered. "I was too drunk to notice."

"Yeah, she was too busy with her hand down his pants." Blaise laughed.

"You felt him up?" Pansy gasped. "What was he like?"

"Pretty impressive, actually." Hermione replied. "Draco clearly takes after his father in that department."

"Will you stop comparing me to my father." Draco hissed at his wife. "Honestly between this weekend and last time, I'm beginning to think you've got a thing for him."

"Last time?" George asked curiously. "What are we missing? Has she hopped into Lucius's bed before?"

"I have not." Hermione declared in an offended tone. "Saturday was a pure accident, I was just drunk and made a mistake."

"That's what you said last time." Draco chuckled. "I'm going to have to stop you drinking around father in case things progress even further."

"Okay, you have to tell us what happened." Angelina said, intrigued by the mysterious conversation being had by the couple.

"Well it was Blaise and Ginny's engagement party." Draco started.

"Please don't, Draco." Hermione begged her husband. "Haven't I been embarrassed enough for one day?"

Draco stopped and was seriously considering not saying any more but the rest of the group were all eager to hear the story. With a bit of badgering the majority got what they wanted and Draco began to tell his story.

* * *

_::::::_

* * *

After getting away from Blaise, Draco headed back to where he'd left a drunk Hermione. Before Blaise had popped up wanting to talk about a business matter, Draco had been quite happy in a secluded corner with Hermione on his lap. Shortly before Blaise had interrupted them Hermione had straddled Draco's lap and handed him her knickers, which she had removed on a trip to the bathroom. Due to Hermione's intoxicated nature Draco had been able to go further than she would normally let them go in public and before Blaise had rudely interrupted them he had his hand under her skirt and was moments away from making her climax in public.

Draco's curses at Blaise for interrupting them were intensified when he got back to the corner and discovered Hermione was gone. Disappointed that they couldn't pick up from where they had left off, and slightly worried about what Hermione would do in her intoxicated state, Draco set off in search of his fiancée. After circling Blaise and Ginny's house twice, Draco still hadn't found Hermione and no-one seemed to have seen her.

Wandering into the kitchen for a third look, Draco discovered the room was practically deserted. His father was standing over beside the open door and when Draco checked with Lucius, he hadn't seen Hermione either. Turning to leave the kitchen Draco paused when he heard a familiar voice call his name. Turning back round Draco spotted Hermione entering the kitchen from the door that connected to the dining room.

"There you are, you bad boy." Hermione giggled, wobbling unsteadily on her feet as she entered the kitchen. "You left me just as things were getting interesting."

Before Draco had a chance to respond, Hermione had wobbled over to Lucius and threw her arms around his neck. Lucius threw Draco a horrified look as Hermione started to nuzzle at his neck.

"How about we pick up from where we left off?" Hermione purred, smiling seductively at Lucius. "I'm still not wearing knickers." She whispered, causing Lucius's eyes to widen comically.

Realising that Hermione was about to kiss his father, Draco hurried across the room. Just as Hermione's lips began to brush against his father's, Draco grabbed his fiancée and pulled her off his startled father.

"I don't think you want to do that sweetheart." Draco chuckled.

"Draco?" Hermione frowned as she looked at her fiancé, before turning to look at the man she'd nearly kissed. "Why is there two of you?" She asked in a puzzled voice.

"That's not me, that's father." Draco pointed out, trying not to laugh at his father's beaming smile at being mistaken for his son.

"Lucius. I'm sorry, I thought you were Draco." Hermione gasped as she studied the man she almost kissed. "You two look so alike." She mused, losing focus again.

"That's quite alright." Lucius chuckled. He'd been rather taken aback when Hermione had thrown herself at him, but the fact she'd drunkenly mistaken him for Draco was quite amusing.

"Let's get you some fresh air." Draco said to Hermione, steering her out of the backdoor before she lunged at his father again.

"Are you the real Draco?" Hermione asked once they were in the back garden.

"Yes sweetheart, I'm the real thing." Draco smirked.

"Good." Hermione giggled as she grabbed his hand and pulled him further down the garden. Darting behind a large tree, which shielded them from the house, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed herself into his body. "Now we can finish what you started earlier."

Knowing he might not get another opportunity to have Hermione in his best friend's garden, Draco eagerly pressed Hermione against the tree trunk as his lips found hers. Less than five minutes later the couple were furiously shagging against the tree, not in least bit bothered that someone might come looking for them.

* * *

_::::::_

* * *

"You didn't have to tell them the last bit." Hermione hissed at Draco as their friends howled with laughter at the story.

"Sorry, but it was pretty hot." Draco shrugged.

"That was a brilliant story." Ginny giggled. "Although I'm beginning to worry about you, Hermione."

"Yeah, you seem to have a problem identifying Draco." Pansy laughed. "First you try and kiss Lucius, then you try and sleep with him."

"Not to mention the incident with George." Angelina added. "You didn't realise it was my husband you were fondling."

"To be fair both times with Lucius I was drunk." Hermione argued. "And as for George, I was using my toes. You can't exactly feel enough with your toes to work out you've got your foot in the wrong lap."

"I'd still be worried if I were you mate." Blaise said to Draco. "It can't be good that your wife keeps mistaking your father for you."

"I think it's an easy mistake to make." Luna said, defending her friend. "I mean Draco and Lucius look very similar. They're both good looking men."

"You think Lucius is good looking?" Ron asked his fiancée with a disturbed look on his face.

"Oh, yes." Luna answered immediately. "He's very tasty for an older man."

"Really?" Ron looked around at the other girls as he sought confirmation that Luna was right.

"Yes." Pansy said as Angelina, Daphne and Ginny all nodded their agreement. "Lucius is pretty nice, I can't say I blame Hermione for grabbing a feel of his good's when she had the chance."

"And I can confirm he's a good kisser." Angelina added. "Our kiss at New Year was very good."

"Who would have thought that Lucius was such a heart-throb?" Theo chuckled.

"This lot aren't the only ones who think that." Blaise told his friend, suddenly remembering Lucius's tale from the weekend. "Your grandmother is a big fan as well."

"My gran?" Theo frowned. "What does she have to do with anything?"

"Did you not know her and Lucius had a fling back when he was in school?" George asked innocently.

"What the hell?" Theo cried. "Lucius has slept with my gran. But he's my father's best friend."

"Your father knows all about it." Blaise said. "Apparently Lucius told him when they returned to school."

"And he didn't care?" Theo questioned, trying to picture his father's reaction that his best friend had slept with his mother. If either Draco or Blaise had told him such a thing he didn't think they'd still be friends over twenty years later.

"Apparently not." George replied. "Although I have to admit, if my best friend told me he'd just spent the summer having a passionate fling with my mother I don't think we'd still be friends."

"That's what I was just thinking." Theo said to George. "I mean the idea is just creepy, who wants to know their best friend has bedded their mother."

"Luckily that's a problem none of us have to face." Draco said.

"Yeah, but now I have images of gran and Lucius in my head." Theo moaned. "Why did you tell me this, it's just wrong."

"Just think if you'd been with us you could have heard all the details." Blaise chuckled. "Lucius was very forthcoming with his tales of sexual escapades with your grandmother."

"He does tell some good stories." Harry chuckled, remembering some of the stuff Lucius had told them on various nights out.

"He tells some bloody inappropriate stories." Draco muttered. "There are some things a son just doesn't want to know about his parents and their sex life."

The group laughed at Draco as their conversation drifted onto the topic of embarrassing parents. Hermione was relived to be out of the spotlight, but she knew her friends and she knew her incidents with Lucius wouldn't be forgotten. She knew the story would come up time and time again over the years, she just hoped as time passed it would be mentioned less frequently and hopefully by the time her and Draco had children who were old enough to hear stories about their parents, the entire incident would be forgotten about totally. The last thing Hermione wanted was for her children to hear about the time she almost kissed their grandfather and the time she ended up in bed with him.

**The End.**


End file.
